


And all this devotion I never knew at all

by shayzgirl



Series: All this devotion [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James' job and life in New York is threatened because he's being deported, he sees a way out by marrying his assistant, Michael. But things changed while the pair are in Ireland, visiting Michael's family. (Update: Revised version as of 10/24/13.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all this devotion I never knew at all

**Author's Note:**

> Film AU based on 'The Proposal'.
> 
> Thanks to Luninosity and Significantowl for their help with the now beta'd version of this.

James had woken up early, jogged a bit on his treadmill, and showered and dressed for the day. He went through his emails and made a phone call before heading into work.

"Hi, Forest, James McAvoy from Xavier Publishing."

"I already told Mr. Bacon I'm not doing the interview."

"I know, but you need to. Your readers want to hear from you. Some want to see you. And I think it'll be good for you to do it."

"I'm sorry, Mr. McAvoy, but I won't do it."

"Let me try to persuade you, and if I can't, we'll drop it. Sound fair?"

"Fine."

James smiled and began again, switching on his Bluetooth ear piece and grabbing his things to head to work. By the time he reached the office, he'd not only persuaded Forest to do the interview, but had also started talks towards a book tour.

"No, thank you, Forest. I'll be in touch," James said, setting up for work in his office.

He ended the call and took off his ear piece, setting it on the desk as his assistant Michael walked into the office.

"Hello," Michael said, handing James a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Is Kevin in yet?"

"Just arrived."

"Good. I got the Forest interview, so I'll need to talk to Kevin."

"Should I let him know?"

"No."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

Michael turned to leave as James looked at his cup.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Nick?"

Michael looked at the name and phone number James was showing him that had been written on the side of the cup.

"The barista at the coffee shop."

"Why is his name and phone number on my cup?"

"Because it was mine."

James frowned and took a sip of the coffee.

"Raspberry white chocolate mocha?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know you liked raspberry."

"I don't."

"So, why drink it?"

"I rarely do, I usually dump it out in favour of the regular coffee in the break room. I just order it in case I spill yours."

James nodded and took another sip.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to Kevin."

Michael nodded and headed to his office across from James'. James drank his coffee while informing his bosses of the Forest interview. Ian wrote back right away, which wasn't entirely unusual, requesting to see James as soon as possible. He knew there was no point writing back, they were his bosses and he'd see them eventually, whether on their terms or his, so he'd just have to go talk to them after he was done with Kevin. Once he was finished with his coffee, he headed out of his office, stopping at Michael's, a silent request for the man to come with him, before they headed to Kevin's.

"Mr. McAvoy, what do I owe the pleasure?" Kevin asked.

"What did I ask you to do?"

"Get the Forest interview?"

"And what didn't you do?"

"He wouldn't do it."

"No? I convinced him to do the interview this morning."

Kevin only looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but you're fired," James said.

"You can't do that."

"I can and did. You have until end of the day."

James turned and left the office, Michael following behind him, leaving Kevin just sitting at his desk looking shocked.

"What's he doing?" James asked, upon hearing a noise from the office.

"Pacing his office, heading towards the door," Michael said.

"Don't do it, Kevin," James muttered.

"You cold-hearted, son of a bitch!" Kevin shouted. "I have worked too hard for this company and you know it. You've been looking for an excuse to fire me."

"No, Kevin. You've been failing at your job and that's why I'm firing you."

"One of these days, you'll get what you deserve."

"End of the day, okay, Kevin."

James began walking again, headed straight back to his office.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, peeking in the door.

"Yes. I have to go talk with Ian and Patrick in a few minutes, I want you to come in five minutes after that because I know Ian will talk too long and I have too much to do."

"Okay."

Michael disappeared back to his office and James took a few minutes to warn security to keep an eye on Kevin, in case he decided to make another scene. Done with that, he made his way to Ian's office where both Ian and Patrick were waiting for him.

"Ian, Patrick, to what do I owe this pleasure?" James asked.

"Afraid we have bad news, James," Ian said.

"Oh?"

"We've recently heard from your immigration attorney. You're being deported."

"What?"

"Your application was denied. There was some missing paperwork."

"I have been very busy and meaning to do that."

"Well, now it's too late. You'll have to leave the country and re-apply in a year's time."

"A year?"

"We're sorry, James," Patrick said.

James nodded.

"James, Forest is on the line, I told him you were busy, but he insisted," Michael said, peeking into the room.

James started to tell him that it wasn't a good time, when an idea popped into his head.

"Michael, come here," he mouthed.

Michael walked into the room and stood next to James.

"I didn't want to say anything before, because I know this is highly unprofessional, but Michael and I have been dating and we're getting married. We weren't going to announce it until afterwards," James explained, hoping Michael wouldn't interrupt or try to interject.

"You are?" Ian asked.

"Yes," James replied.

"He's your secretary, right?" Patrick asked.

"Executive assistant," Michael replied.

"Right. And you two have been dating, how long exactly?"

"Several months now. Isn't that right, Michael?"

"Yeah. Several months now."

"And how long have you been engaged?"

"Only a few days."

Michael nodded in agreement and James thanked whatever god might be paying attention for Michael's cooperation.

"Well then, make it official otherwise we'll have to let you go, James, and put Kevin in charge."

"We will. We've been very busy, so we'll just go take care of that today."

"Good. Let us know how it goes and we'll go from there."

"Yes. Thank you."

James motioned Michael to head out of the office and eventually led them back to his office, where he began printing off the fiancé visa form, while Michael stood near his desk.

"What are we doing?" Michael asked.

"Taking this form to the Immigration Office."

"No, I mean the part where we're getting married."

"If I get deported, Kevin will be made chief and you'll be out of a job. If I stay, I stay chief and you keep your job, so we both win."

"You do realise my citizenship is barely legal, right?"

"Yes, I know, you're originally from Ireland. But you do have dual-citizenship, so you are legally a U.S. citizen."

"Oh good, you do pay attention. It's still illegal."

"If they find out, which they won't. Will they?"

James looked at Michael, who sighed.

"No, they won't," he said.

"Good. Let me fill this out and we'll go to the immigration office."

Michael nodded and went to his office, leaving James to finish filling out the form.

 

Michael sat quietly in the office they'd been placed in upon arriving, while James stood nearby checking his email from his phone until a man in a suit walked in.

"I'm Mr. Cumberbatch. You are James and Michael, correct?"

"Yes. I'm James, and that is my fiancé, Michael."

"Right. Well, we received a tip that this engagement was a sham."

"From who? If it was a man named Kevin Bacon, he is a disgruntled former employee who was recently fired."

"I see. Unfortunately, we'll still have to investigate it. Both of you, your co-workers, and families will be questioned about the relationship. If anything is found to be amiss, James will be deported and Michael could be fined up to $250,000 or face jail time up to five years or even have his U.S citizenship revoked."

Mr. Cumberbatch watched both of them for a moment, especially Michael.

"Anything either of you want to say now?"

James shook his head and looked at Michael.

"Anything?"

"James and I are in love and we're getting married. We hadn't said anything to our co-workers because it would look suspicious since James has been planning to publish my manuscript," Michael said.

"Okay. What about your families?"

"I haven't seen or spoken to my family in over ten years," James said.

"And you, Michael?"

"I was going to tell them while visiting them this weekend, in Ireland."

"Alone?"

"No. I'll be going with him."

Michael looked at James a bit disbelieving for a moment. Luckily, Mr. Cumberbatch didn't seem to notice.

"Then I'll see both of you on Monday."

"Thank you."

James and Michael left the office and began heading back to work

"We should probably leave tomorrow. Go ahead and use the miles and first class for both of us. And we're only going to Ireland, right?"

"Did you not hear what was said in there?"

Michael turned to face James, middle of the sidewalk not caring for the people around them, who also didn't seem to care about them either.

"Yes, I did. Very good with the manuscript. Perfect reason for why our co-workers won't know much."

"No, James, I was serious. Either you publish my manuscript or I quit. You're right, Kevin will fire me, so instead I can quit. Either way, you're out of a job and out of the country or you publish my manuscript and I help you. Up to you."

James stared at Michael a moment before sighing and nodding.

"All right, I'll publish it. I promise," he said.

"Okay. One more thing," Michael said, holding up his hand before James could protest, "Ask me properly."

"Ask you what?"

"To marry you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

James rolled his eyes.

"Michael, will you..."

"I said properly."

"Seriously?"

Michael nodded. James glared at him, but went down on one knee on the sidewalk, looking up at Michael.

"And say it like you mean it," Michael said.

"Michael, darling, will you please marry me?" James asked, with a fake smile.

"That'll do. And yes, I will, based on our terms. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But we have to go back to work."

"And I will be working, from home."

James started to protest again but Michael was already walking away. He stood back up and dusted off his pants before heading back to the office without Michael.

 

After a long plane ride from New York to Ireland, during which they discussed the answers to the questions they'd be asked come Monday, they took a cab to Michael's parents’ house. Michael's mother, Adele, greeted them when they arrived.

"Michael," Adele smiled, hugging her son.

"Hi, mum," Michael replied, hugging her back.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too."

"Come now; introduce me to your man."

"Mum, this is James, James, this is my mum, Adele."

"Nice to meet you, James." 

Adele's arms went around James, embracing him in a hug. James startled for a moment, fumbled for a reply.

"Nice to meet you, too," he finally managed, hugging Michael's mother in return.

"Your father is in the kitchen, making lunch. Go ahead and drop your bags in the bedroom."

Michael nodded and motioned for James to follow him. Michael led him down a hall and into a bedroom, where he left his bags by the closet.

"We're both staying in here?" James asked, as Michael opened the closet doors.

"Yes. The only other room besides my parents' room is my sister's and she'll be here tomorrow," Michael replied, voice dropping to a whisper as he continued, "And my parents think we're dating, there's no reason for them to think we're not sleeping together as well."

"Oh. Right."

Michael nodded and motioned to the closet.

"Put away what you want hung up. I'll be in the kitchen," he said.

James nodded and watched as Michael headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He unpacked his bags, hanging up most of his clothes and leaving what didn't hang in the suitcase. He then sat on the end of the bed and looked around the room. It very clearly was Michael's room, had been his room when he'd been growing up there, pictures, trinkets, souvenirs from a life well lived from childhood to adolescence. It meshed with the image of Michael in his head, having only known him as the hard working adult.

"Hey, are you hiding out in here?" Adele asked, opening the door a bit.

"No, maybe," James replied, slightly startled, "Sorry."

"Oh, hun, don't be. It's alright if you're a bit nervous being here. But I promise we don't bite."

"I knew Michael had a family, but I guess actually being here and meeting you makes it more real."

"Honestly, we're actually surprised you're both here. He's always so busy working, with you, that we figured he'd cancel again. But I'm glad you're both here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I worry about him, working so much and rarely talking to or seeing us. I've thought maybe he was unhappy. And that's what a mother wants for her child, for him to be happy."

James nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I'm glad he's happy with you."

James nodded.

"Lunch is ready, if you're hungry," Adele said, patting James' knee, "And you still need to meet my husband."

"Starving, and I'd love to meet Michael's father," James replied.

"Come along then."

James smiled and followed her back through the house and into the kitchen, where Michael and his father, Josef, were laughing about something.

"You must be James," Josef said, upon seeing James, "I'm Josef."

"Nice to meet you," James replied, shaking the hand offered to him.

"So, Michael says you're Scottish."

"Yes, I am."

"You two separated by the Irish Sea and yet find each other in New York."

"Makes life more interesting that way."

"I like this one, Michael."

"I do, too."

James shook his head, but smiled a bit surprised by Michael's words. He'd definitely owe Michael a great deal after all this was done.

 

After meeting Josef, James and Michael were treated to a homemade meal, during which they were questioned about the relationship. Many of the answers they'd discussed during the flight, but others they'd answered with each other adding in details, James worried they wouldn't remember later. After lunch, they were left to rest.

"Your parents are lovely people," James said, closing the door to the bedroom.

"Thank you," Michael replied, using some of the blankets off the bed to create a makeshift bed on the floor.

James sat down on the bed and watched Michael lie down.

"Get some rest, James," Michael said.

"You, too."

James lay down, pulling one of the blankets over him and soon drifting off to sleep.

 

He woke up later to a knock at the door.

"One moment," Michael said, getting up from the floor and tucking his makeshift bed behind the real bed so it wouldn't be seen, before going to the door.

"It's just me," Catherine said, opening the door before Michael could.

"You're home early," Michael replied.

"Couldn't wait to see my baby brother."

Catherine hugged Michael, who hugged her back.

"Especially after mum mentioned your boyfriend," she said, flashing James a smile.

"Catherine, this is James. This is my sister," Michael said, as James climbed off the bed and walked over to them.

"Nice to meet you," James smiled, reaching out a hand towards her.

Catherine shook her head and hugged him, James unaccustomed to being hugged so much, barely managed to remember to hug her back.

"You, too. Always knew my brother would end up dating some gorgeous man."

"Catherine."

"What? I was complimenting him."

Michael glared at her and she just shrugged.

"So, what's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"You've never mentioned that you were dating anyone, especially not your boss, and now you've brought him home to meet our parents? Why?"

Michael didn't answer her, instead continued to glare at her and she glared back, and James realised it was a secret conversation between siblings.

"You are not," Catherine said, pointing a finger at him.

"Don't tell them yet. We'll tell them when we're ready," Michael replied.

"Fine, as long as you do."

"We will."

Catherine nodded and smiled at James again.

"Definitely nice to meet you," she said, before leaving the room.

"Well that was interesting," James said.

"My sister has always been too nosy for her own good," Michael replied, running his hands through his hair before walking over to sit on the bed.

"Are you worried?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. She might have figured out that, but she won't figure out the rest. No one will. It'll be okay."

"You better hope so."

James nodded and sat down on the bed next to Michael, who looked at him for a moment, before getting up to clean up the blankets.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You can stay here and rest or you can go spend time with them. Just be careful what you say. And please don't tell them we're engaged yet," he said, grabbing some clothes out of his bag.

"Okay," James replied, "I'll probably just hide out here and do some work."

Michael nodded and left the room. James grabbed his laptop and sat back on the bed, answering emails and writing to a couple of their new clients, inquiring about deadlines and manuscripts. Kevin had fired off a couple of angry emails and James opted to ignore them, knowing Kevin would be more likely to give up if he didn't get a response.

 

Eventually, Michael returned and James went to shower. Michael wasn't in the bedroom when he returned so instead of continuing to hide out, he ventured into the rest of the house and found Michael with his mum in the living room.

"Hey," James smiled, unsure of what to do.

"Hi. Done with work?" Michael asked.

"For now."

Michael smiled and motioned for James to sit next to him on the couch, which he did.

"Michael said you have family in Scotland. Will you be going to see them, too?" Adele asked.

"No. I haven't seen or spoken to them in several years. They probably don't want to see me anyway," James replied.

"I doubt that. They're your family. They still love you and probably miss you."

James shrugged. Michael put his arm around him and after a brief moment, James leaned against him.

"He's got us now," Michael said.

"True," Adele smiled.

"Thank you," James replied, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to appear.

Michael held him a little tighter.

"I know I should probably wait until dad and Catherine are back, she's already figured it out anyway, but we have something to tell you," Michael said, looking at James who nodded.

"I'll act surprised when you tell your father later," Adele replied.

"We're getting married," Michael said.

"I thought you might be, with both of you being here."

"We thought it best to tell you in person," James said.

"I'm glad. You both seem happy with each other. It's nice to see that, to know you're happy."

"I'm sorry we never came up sooner," James replied. "My fault really, keeping him busy."

"I know Michael's job is important to him, as you are important to him, too. At least you were together."

"Probably more than we should have been," Michael said.

"Shouldn't matter when you're happy."

James smiled, still leaning against Michael who continued to hold him. For a moment, it wasn't hard to pretend that they were together, because none of it seemed like a lie. They had spent plenty of time together working, late nights and weekends at James' behest and Michael had never seemed unhappy or displeased, working just as hard as James was.

"We'll do better, to visit," James said.

"Or maybe we could come visit you," Adele said.

"Yeah," James nodded.

Michael smiled, squeezing James' shoulder. They continued to talk for a while, mostly about work and James telling about how Michael was a loyal and hard worker, that being one of the things he admired most about him. Josef and Catherine soon returned and James offered to help them put away the groceries they'd purchased.

It was all oddly domestic, helping them and talking with them and James realised it was something he hadn't really done or been a part of in a very long time.

"Excuse, I need to go check an email," he said, retreating back to the bedroom and closing the door.

He sat down on the end of the bed for several minutes, taking many deep breaths.

"James?" Michael asked, peeking into the room.

"I'm fine," James replied.

"You are not. What is it?" Michael asked, walking in and sitting next to him.

"Your family is very nice. I forgot what families could be like."

"You know, my mum's right and your family probably do miss you. It is only a four hour ferry ride to Scotland."

"I burned a lot of bridges when I left. It's not going to be that easy to go back."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll gladly go with you."

"Thank you."

Michael nodded, putting his arm around James again who instantly leaned against him.

"We still need to tell my dad," Michael said.

"I know. You should."

"We should."

"Okay."

James composed himself again and nodded. Michael stood up, holding his hand out to James.

"Come on," Michael said.

"Alright."

James held his hand and they walked out into the living room again, where the family was waiting.

"You've all probably figured it out by now, but part of why we're here this weekend is to tell you we're getting married," Michael said.

"Congratulations," Catherine smiled, standing up to hug them both.

"I wish you'd let us meet James before this, but I'm happy for you both," Josef said.

"I think he wanted to make sure he actually wanted to keep me first," James teased.

"Like I could get rid of you," Michael teased back.

James kept smiling even though that part wasn't true. Michael could call off the whole thing: no wedding, no job, James back in Scotland or at least out of the U.S. again and would probably never see Michael again. And for some reason that was a frightening thought.

"Hey," Michael said, squeezing his shoulder, "I don't want to get rid of you. I'm marrying you, aren't I?"

"Yeah," James replied, trying not to let his emotions show.

Michael pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Give us a moment," he said to his parents and sister.

Once they were alone, James tried to pull out of Michael's arms.

"Shh, it's okay," Michael said.

"No, it's not. You could change your mind," James replied.

"I won't. I wouldn't."

James shook his head and finally pulled out of Michael's arms.

"I just... I'll be outside," he said, heading out of the front door.

He didn't look back and headed out of view of the house before sitting down and taking several deep breaths, his head between his knees. It had become dark by the time Michael finally came out to find to him, draping his jacket over James' shoulders but otherwise not touching him.

"My parents divorced when I was young. My sister and I were raised by our grandparents. They were, are kind, wonderful, and loving people," James said, as Michael sat next to him. "I never really forgave my parents, I think. Their divorce was so bad neither of them could manage to be parents. It's why I've chosen to be alone. Alone is easier."

"Except sometimes it's not," Michael said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There's been a couple of times where you've received a phone call or two and haven't left your office the rest of the day, and only let me in if anyone at all. Then you've asked me to stay and work late on things we could easily do the next day. I've realised it was because you didn't want to be alone those nights."

"Clearly, I'm not paying you enough if you're also playing my shrink as well as assistant."

"I get it, James. Alone might seem easier, might be easier most of the time, but you're only human despite what Kevin said, and no one really wants to be alone, not really. And you don't have to be. We're going to have to act like we're married otherwise they might kick you out of the country anyway. Next time you get a phone call and you don't want to be alone, I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

James smiled at Michael who smiled back.

"My parents are starting to worry. Afraid they've scared you off."

"No. They're wonderful."

"Come on, inside, it's getting cold. I can't let my fiancé freeze to death."

Michael stood up and held out his hand to James, who let Michael help him up before dusting the dirt off his pants and heading back inside.

"Are you okay?" Adele asked.

"Yes, sorry about that," James replied.

"Michael said you were just feeling overwhelmed. I hope it wasn't something we did."

"No. You've been wonderful to me. Thank you."

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I think I just need to get some sleep. Sorry for interrupting the celebration. I'll take you all out to dinner to make up for it."

"We're the ones who should take you out to dinner, dear. Just get some rest and we'll worry about it tomorrow."

James nodded, hugging Adele and then following Michael to the bedroom.

"See? They already adore you," Michael said.

"I wish I deserved it," James replied.

"You deserve more than you think."

James shrugged and began pulling out his pyjamas.

"Are those tartan pyjama pants?"

"No."

"Yes, they are."

"Shut up."

"It's cute."

"Just because I prefer living in New York doesn't mean I'm not proud of where I'm from."

"Good. It's still cute."

James rolled his eyes and turned around to change.

"You'd better not be looking," he said, as he changed into the pyjama pants.

"I'm not. Not that I haven't seen you partially naked before," Michael replied, standing with his back to James.

"What? When?" James asked, looking over his shoulder at Michael.

"The night you spilled Chow Mein on your pants."

"I sent you to make copies."

"And I finished faster than you could change."

James picked up one of the pillows off the bed and threw it at Michael.

"Hey, for what it's worth, you're very attractive without pants," Michael replied.

"Never trusting you again when we're working late."

"And what about after work, fiancé?"

"We haven't worked out those terms yet."

"Yet."

James threw another pillow, before climbing into bed.

"You can peek if you want. Only fair," Michael said.

James sighed, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

"Good night," he said.

"Night, James."

James listened to Michael change and make up the bed on the floor before the room went quiet and he drifted off to sleep.

 

When he woke up the next morning, there was a note on the pillow next to him.

'Out w/Cat. Be back later. Don't hide out all day. My parents do like you. - Michael'

James smiled as he read the note and climbed out of bed. Once dressed, he took Michael's advice and ventured out of the room.

"There you are," Adele smiled, when he walked into the kitchen.

"Michael left a note saying I shouldn't hide out all day. I figured I could at least try," James replied.

"I'm glad. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Toasted bagel and coffee?"

"I think I can manage that."

James sat down at the table while Adele put a bagel in the toaster and poured a fresh cup of coffee.

"Michael mentioned you like raspberry flavouring, but all we have is caramel," she said, handing the cup to James.

"That'll be just fine. Raspberry is my favourite but caramel is just as good. Anything other than black coffee," James replied.

"I've never understood how Michael or his father can stand to drink it black."

"I've apparently, inadvertently, been getting him to drink raspberry since he's been ordering two in case he spills mine. I guess I'm a little cranky when I haven't had coffee."

"He's taking care of you, since you both work so hard."

"Yeah, I guess he is."

Adele went to grab the toasted bagel while James added the flavouring to his coffee.

"Cream cheese?"

"Yes, please."

"You're like me. Flavoured coffee and cream cheese on your bagel. Michael is like his father, black coffee and plain bagel."

"They do say opposites attract."

"They definitely do."

Adele joined him at the table, skimming through the newspaper while James ate his bagel and drank his coffee.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said.

"It's alright, really. And Josef and I already decided we're treating you tonight. You're the ones getting married."

"Thank you."

"Morning, James. Do you know anything about motorbikes?" Josef asked, walking in from the garage.

"Rubbish at motorbikes, but I did used to have a Vespa."

"Want to help me work on my motorbike? Michael's probably going to be a while."

"I'd like that."

"Come on."

"Thank you for breakfast, Adele."

"You're welcome, dear."

James rinsed his plate and cup and followed Josef out to the garage.

"Michael used to have a Vespa, too. Then he upgraded to a motorbike. Though I don't know if he rides it as much anymore," Josef said.

"I think I've seen it a few times," James replied, which wasn't a lie, he had seen it in the parking lot on the nights they'd worked late.

"And what happened to your Vespa?"

"In storage of the basement of my apartment complex."

"Michael will have to fix that."

"Maybe he can help me upgrade to a motorbike."

"He probably will."

James smiled while Josef pulled out a few more of his tools.

"So, how rubbish at motorbikes?" he asked.

"Absolute rubbish. But I'm willing to learn."

"Good man. I hope you don't mind getting dirty."

"Not at all."

Josef motioned him over and they began working on the bike.

 

Several hours later, they almost had the bike running properly again when Michael finally returned home.

"Hi," James smiled at him, a grease smudge on his nose and one cheek.

"Hi. Mum said you two have been out here for hours," Michael replied.

"We've been working on your dad's bike. Almost running."

"I thought you didn't know anything about bikes?"

"He didn't, but he's been learning," Josef replied.

"You could continue teaching me when get back to New York," James smiled.

"I think I could do that. Anyway, mum says we're going out for dinner, so you need to get cleaned up."

"James, you go ahead. I'll finish with this."

"Are you sure?"

Josef nodded. Michael helped James off the concrete floor and helped him clean the grease off his face.

"Dad'll be in shortly," Michael said to his mum.

"Of course he will," she smiled.

"I take it he does this often," James said.

"Yeah, he tries to never leave a task unfinished. Especially when it comes to the motorbikes."

"You seem to be the same way, at least at work."

"Why put it off if I can do it today?"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you as my assistant. I'm going to miss that."

"That mentality doesn't just apply to work."

"Oh."

"Please stop flirting in the middle of the living room," Catherine said.

James and Michael both laughed, continuing to the bedroom.

"Do you really like motorbikes or were you just humouring my father?" Michael asked once they were alone.

"I do like them; I've never had one, only a Vespa. It's one of the many things I let go of to focus on work."

"We'll have to fix that."

"I'd like that."

"Go clean up. You've still got grease on your face and other parts of you."

"Well, I'd hate to go out to dinner with your lovely family with grease on me."

Michael chuckled as James grabbed a change of clothes and went to clean up. Michael had changed from jeans and a t-shirt to a button up shirt and dress slacks.

"You look good," James said, himself wearing similar.

"It's not much different from what I wear at work," Michael replied.

"I know, but there's something different. I like it."

"Maybe it's because I'm happy or happier at least."

"I'm sorry I'm such a terrible boss."

"Not that terrible. You look nice, too."

"I didn't want to look too professional for your parents."

"If you wanted to dress like this at work, I doubt anyone would find you less frightening. Except maybe me."

"At this point, I doubt there's anything I could do to make you frightened of me again."

"Not really."

As Michael smiled at him, James realised he didn't mind that Michael wouldn't be frightened of him. He'd only become the cold-hearted, emotionless boss because no one took him seriously otherwise. His sister had teased him when they were younger, saying he was like a kitten. Kittens didn't become executive chiefs or keep those under them in line.

"Hey, I can pretend to still be frightened of you at work. If you'd prefer."

"No. I think that might cause more problems. Especially once we're married."

"Good point."

"And honestly I don't mind."

"Good. We should probably go join my family. Mum's very excited about going out to celebrate tonight."

"So am I."

James held out his hand to Michael and they walked out together.

"You both look so handsome," Adele smiled.

James smiled shyly as Michael squeezed his hand. James and Michael took their rental car while Catherine rode with her parents to the restaurant. Despite being told to order whatever they wanted, James still ordered his usual choice, pasta with a side salad, which Michael teased him about. Since they were celebrating, Michael's parents did order them all champagne, which they had several glasses of throughout the meal.

"So, who proposed?" Catherine asked.

"I did," Michael replied, before James could say anything.

"Tell us how. Was it really romantic or spur of the moment?"

"I planned it all out. Took him to dinner, had the ring brought out in his champagne glass. For a moment, I thought he'd say no before I asked him properly, but he didn't. So, I did ask, on one knee and he said yes."

"Had you thought about saying no, James?" Josef asked.

"Not at all. I thought for a moment I was only dreaming but I knew from the way Michael was looking at me that it was real," James replied.

Michael smiled at him and James wished that it wasn't just a story, that Michael really had surprised him, instead of what had actually transpired.

"The whole restaurant applauded and we were offered free dessert. Ended up taking home two slices of chocolate raspberry cake," Michael added.

"Where is your ring?" Adele asked.

"I left it back in New York. I'm not yet used to it and almost lost it down the drain once. I'd have been embarrassed if I'd lost it while on this trip," James explained.

"Do you have a ring, too?" Catherine asked, looking at Michael.

"Yes. I also left mine, in case my fiancé's bad luck with rings transferred to me," Michael replied, chuckling.

"I doubt it would have," James replied.

Michael smiled at him again and James smiled back.

"You two are absolutely adorable," Adele smiled.

"They are," Catherine agreed, "The only thing more adorable would be a kiss."

"No," Michael said, "We don't really do public displays."

"Your engagement was one and this is us celebrating that," Catherine replied.

"She has a point," James said.

"Don't encourage her."

"Come on, just one little kiss. We'll see you kiss when you get married anyway."

Michael sighed and looked at James who shrugged.

"Catherine, be nice," Adele said.

"I am being nice."

"It's fine," James said, looking at Michael. "Right?"

"Yeah. Cat's just being Cat. And I'm being silly."

"Kiss him, kiss him," Catherine chanted.

Michael looked almost apologetic when he looked at James, so James leaned in and kissed him, trying his best to make it appear as though they'd done it before and it appeared to work as Michael's sister cheered and clapped.

"Wow. Do all Scots kiss like that?" she asked.

"Afraid I wouldn't know," James smiled.

"I might have to go and find out."

James laughed as Michael rolled his eyes and his parents shook their heads. They finished their dinner, briefly discussing what ideas they had for the wedding, there not being many yet. Michael teased about James possibly wearing a kilt to which James had teased back despite the truth being that he'd left it when he'd left Scotland which was partially why he owned tartan pyjama pants.

After heading back to the house, James and Michael headed to their room.

"Would you really wear a kilt?" Michael asked.

"I could, if you wanted. I'd have to buy a new one though," James replied.

"Why?"

"It was one of the many things I left behind."

"I would like it if you wore it, but you don't have to."

"If we're getting married in New York, might be better to forgo the kilt."

"True."

"You know, we could at least tell your family. I don't mean go and see them, but maybe just send a letter telling them you miss them and that you want them to know you're getting married. It is something important in your life, something you'd want them to be a part of and share with them."

"Even though it's a lie?"

"The premise for the marriage might be, but we're still getting married. It'll be legal and binding. Even after it ends, we'll have been married."

"I'll think about it."

James began changing for bed, as did Michael.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pressure you," Michael said.

"I know. I have maybe pushed the fact that marriage isn't quick and simple from my mind," James replied.

"At least not for us. No running to Vegas to be wed for three days. Legally, it'll have to be at least a year and so it doesn't look suspicious, we might have to make it at least a few months longer."

"You've thought about it?"

"Yeah. I've already been threatened with jail and losing my U.S. citizenship if we're found to be lying."

James sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry," he said, "You don't have to do this. Not for me."

Michael walked over and sat down next to him.

"I want to. Even if you don't publish my book, you're a good boss and I hate job hunting."

James chuckled and Michael put his arm around James' shoulders.

"It'll be okay," Michael said.

"I feel like I should be saying that to you. This was my idea," James replied.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance."

James leaned against Michael who rubbed his shoulder.

"Get some sleep."

James sat up and nodded. While Michael made up the bed on the floor, James curled into the bed.

"Michael," James said, once Michael had turned out the lights.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Night."

 

James woke up early, before even Michael or his parents had woken up. He showered and dressed and sat quietly on the end of the bed, watching Michael sleep while he thought about what to do. He couldn't put Michael or his family through a wedding that was based on a lie. He quietly snuck out of the room, borrowing a notebook and pen from Michael's desk and using them to compose two notes. One was addressed to Adele, Josef, and Catherine which he left in the kitchen and the other to Michael which he took with him back to the bedroom. Once his bag was packed, he left the note with Michael's manuscript on the bed and slipped out of the room. He went to wait outside for the cab to pick him up and take him to the airport. He purchased a ticket for the earliest flight he could back to New York, knowing once he got back he'd have too much to do in too little time.

 

When he arrived in New York he went straight to his apartment and slept off the jet lag. It was afternoon when he woke up and after starting the coffee pot, he called Mr. Cumberbatch.

"Mr. McAvoy. I wasn't expecting to hear from you until tomorrow."

"I know, but plans have changed."

"Oh?"

"You were right, the engagement was a lie. When my job and life here were threatened, I saw a way out and I took it. I blackmailed Michael into agreeing to marry me. I used his job and his manuscript as leverage and I shouldn't have."

"So, you're willing to leave now?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever I need to in order to come back properly."

"Alright. Since you are cooperating, you have twenty-four hours to pack up and leave."

"And Michael?"

"Off the hook. No charges, no fine or prison and he can stay."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The call ended and James looked around his apartment, trying to figure out how to pack up an entire life so quickly.

After acquiring moving and shipping boxes, he spent the day and most of the night packing up his apartment, mainly the things he didn't or couldn't leave behind. He knew he wouldn't be able to take most of the furniture and had already contacted his landlord about leaving the apartment furnished.

Sometime near midnight, James sat in his living room surrounded by boxes. It made him wonder if he'd bother coming back. He finished the remaining shipping labels and headed to bed.

He woke up the usual time on Monday morning and went straight into the office.

"I wish things could be different, James," Ian said.

"Me, too."

"I'll miss you. You're good at your job. Kevin won't be anywhere near as good."

"Thanks. Um... please make sure that Michael has a job. He'd make a damn fine editor if Kevin doesn't want him as an assistant. And he's a good writer, so I highly recommend you publish his manuscript."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you."

James went and began packing up his office, doing the same as he'd done at home, only what he wanted or needed. Once done, he stood at his desk one last time and looked over to Michael's office, directly across from his and gave it a wistful smile. He grabbed the first box and was about to leave his office when Michael walked in.

"James," he said, looking relieved to see James standing there.

"I have to go," James said.

"Give me five minutes. Please."

James shook his head.

"Five minutes. That's all I ask."

"Michael."

"Please, James."

"I can't."

James walked past Michael and got as far as the door before Michael stopped him, taking the box from him and leaving it on the floor.

"You will listen to me, because you owe me that much," Michael said.

James nodded.

"I love you, James. Waking up to find you gone with nothing but a note hurt. And then I realised you were trying to do the right thing and I think it's because you love me, too. I had a long time to think while coming after you and I know I just want to be with you. I don't care if it's here or in Ireland or Scotland or wherever."

"But your job. Your book," James said.

"I can find another job. And I can write anywhere."

"You deserve someone better than me."

"You're exactly who I want."

James looked down at his feet.

"Please say you want to be with me," Michael said.

"Okay," James replied, looking up at him again.

"Okay?"

"I want to be with you, because I do love you, too."

Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss him, this one better than the one the other night because it was real, not for show, just the two of them.

"I love you," Michael said against his lips.

"I love you, too," James replied.

Michael kissed him again.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know," James replied.

"Well, I made my choice. The rest is up to you."

James nodded and looked around his office.

"Well then," he smiled.

 

Almost twelve months later...

 

James sat in his office reading over a new manuscript, when Michael walked in.

"Word count?" James asked.

"Roughly six thousand?"

"You were at roughly five thousand this morning."

"It's been an off day. Besides, I've been a bit preoccupied."

"Oh?"

"Well, my anniversary is coming up and I was hoping to take my husband to dinner or something."

"Oh. And what if your husband has been making plans of his own?"

"Has he now?"

James nodded.

"Is he going to share any of these plans?" Michael asked.

"Not yet. Would ruin the surprise. Besides, you owe me ten thousand words by Thursday."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Bribing me."

"Well, technically it's not a bribe. Our anniversary is on Thursday and your deadline is technically Wednesday night."

"You planned that."

"Would I ever do that?"

"Yes."

James chuckled as Michael leaned in and kissed him.

"You'll be fine. You're at roughly six thousand and you have two and a half days. I'm sure you can manage four thousand more words by then," James said.

"Alright. So, ready for lunch?"

"Shortly. Just need to return one phone call before we go."

"I'm going to go say hi to Jen while you do that, then."

"Thank you. I won't be long."

Michael leaned down to kiss him once more before disappearing out of the office. James dialled the phone and waited.

"Mr. McAvoy."

"Hello Mr. Cumberbatch. You called earlier?"

"Yes. I had a lovely chat with your grandmother this morning. She said everything seems to be fine between you and Michael."

"They very much are fine."

"Good to hear."

"You're really checking up on us a year later?"

"Yes. Just to be sure. I will say that I do believe you two, I've seen far too many couples pretending to be in love and if you two are pretending, you both deserve awards."

"Well, I can promise you that we're not pretending. We're actually thinking of going to Scotland soon to renew our vows."

"That sounds wonderful. I wish the best to both of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Cumberbatch."

"You're welcome."

The call ended and James smiled as he looked to the door where Michael was standing.

"Renew our vows?" he asked.

"Yeah. I thought maybe it'd be nice do that, with our families especially."

"I'd like that."

James stood and walked over to Michael, kissing him as he intertwined their fingers.

"Lunch?" he asked.

"Yes."

He kissed Michael again and smiled at him, as they headed out of the office.

"Where are we having lunch?" he asked.

"Your favourite bistro."

"You're wonderful. And I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
